


Remember

by 3cicero3



Category: Food Fantasy, Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cicero3/pseuds/3cicero3
Summary: Tequila recalls his first MA - written similarly to a backstory.
Relationships: Tequila & MA
Kudos: 6





	1. Fire

Many many years ago... my world was shrouded in complete darkness and chaos. I felt myself tossed around like I was floating in rough waters. Then suddenly... out of nowhere... there was a bright burning light, like the orange sun. Hot dry air filled my lungs and I materialized for the first time. Though my eyes were still adjusting to the light, I could make out a figure standing in front of me, a young woman with a long rifle in her hands. 

All she said upon meeting me was “It worked.”

Instinctively, I knew she was my Master Attendant. I bowed to her respectfully and removed my hat. 

“Master Attendant,” I greeted, “Would you like a drink?”

My lady’s serious expression broke into a friendly smile. “Yes, please.”

I was unaware of how generous my lady was at that time. I poured each of us a cup of the aromatic liquor, to which we prayed for our health and downed in one gulp. At that point she placed a hand on my shoulder, the air around us thickening with tension. 

“Now, my friend,” she said to me seriously, “Brace yourself for a fight. You have a gun?”

“But of course!” I answered instantly, materializing the finest pistol ever to grace this earth, coated in glimmering gold to honor my lady. 

“Good man,” she said, her voice betraying her exhaustion. 

I was concerned for my lady, not understanding how quickly this quiet moment would disappear, not the desperate moments before I had been summoned - how my lady had fought tooth and nail to bring me into this world. But all was answered shortly as gunshots blasted around us. 

“Protect us!” she ordered, loading her rifle and running to the window to defend our position. 

“Yes, Master Attendant!” 

I followed her lead and shot at the enemy. For six hours we fought and held our fragile position. More and more soldiers arrived, but with my power to assist my lady, humans were no match for us. I did not know at the time, but upon my summoning I was considered to be a UR class food soul. Looking back, I think that was the only reason we survived. 

As the sun set, the fighting ceased. The enemy came to collect the dead, and I watched our own soldiers collecting our dead as well. The sight weighed heavily on my heart. As if understanding my feelings, my lady placed a hand on my shoulder. 

“Don’t blame yourself,” she told me, “This is what happens at wartime. You have done a good job protecting us. There will be a day of peace very soon. And on that day, we will dance and make merry. But we will never forget those that sacrificed their peaceful days for us.” 

All I knew was that I never wanted someone to sacrifice their peaceful days for me ever again. If anyone was going to make that sacrifice, it would be me. 

My lady didn’t disappoint me. The next morning we were notified that the enemy had retreated. She treated me to drinks and of course we danced feverishly, reveling in our brief moment of peace. I was reluctant to become acquainted with our comrades should I witness any of them fall, but my lady insisted that I meet everyone and remember their faces. 

“We all deserve to be remembered, friend,” she told me, cupping my cheek in her hand and turning my head to face her, “You would want to be remembered too. So even if it hurts, don’t look away. Look other people properly in the eyes and honor them with your full attention.”


	2. Battle

After a week of waiting, it was decided that we would bring the fight to the enemy. At this point, every soldier had met me and knew of my combat skills which far outmatched that of any human. They believed in me, so I also believed in myself. We mounted horses and traveled at an easy pace until we reached a small town that was being held hostage by the enemy. My lady pulled me aside early that morning before we were planned to storm the town. 

“Tequila, when we enter the town, there will be chaos. I can’t guarantee that our side will be entirely honorable, but I want _you_ to be gracious in victory. Do not hurt unarmed women or children. And if a man raises his hands in surrender, respect it. If you see our men breaking this rule, remind them of my command, and do not engage in this behavior yourself. Understood?” she asked me.

“Yes, Master Attendant,” I promised, thinking her command was common sense - but I had not yet fought in close quarters. I was inexperienced. I was foolish.

Before we descended upon the town, my lady rode out in front of our men, her words rough and shocking to me. In vivid detail she described what we would do to them, should a soldier have any doubt in his mind that we were about to completely annihilate the enemy. As if anticipating my reluctance to destroy human life, she called me up to the front with her. She spoke of me like a savior sent from heaven, and she promised that with my help, we would very easily crush the enemy with little loss on our side. The soldiers cheered for me, and I soon believed her words too. With my help, we were unstoppable.

We raced down the hills and into the town like a tornado, destroying everything in our path. _No one_ was safe from us. If the bystanders were smart, they hid inside their homes. Anyone unfortunate enough to have been out on the street when we arrived was instantly swept up in the combat whether they were an enemy or not. As my lady had warned me, it was total chaos. 

When the streets were cleared, we forced our way into homes to root out the rest of the enemy. I swept into each residence, breaking down the door and shooting anyone matching my lady’s criteria. After fifteen or twenty doors destroyed, I faced a different kind of enemy. A young girl stood barefoot in front of an oven enveloped in smoke, her burning eyes locked on me in defiance. 

“Protect me!” she shouted.

From the thick smoke emerged what could only be a food soul like myself. The irony would have dawned on me had adrenaline not been flowing through my veins. The food soul lifted a large sword over his head as he rushed to meet me. Initially I thought it would be an easy fight, but he was very good at blocking my bullets with his blade. I had never seen such a thing. Though I was faster, and even though I had broken through his shield a few times, the massive food soul was like fighting a boulder. In the end, I did win. I watched the food soul lying on the floor with a strange substance draining from his wounds. When the substance had completely drained, the food soul suddenly disappeared, leaving just the girl standing before me, tears flowing. 

“I’m sorry,” I told her, “You should find a safe place to hide.”

As I turned to leave, I did not know that I had actually left behind someone who would become one of my greatest enemies.


	3. Regret

A few days after the sacking of the small town, I finally had the courage to bring my questions to my lady. I was a little bit hurt and confused about what had happened, and I didn’t want to believe my lady had used me to do evil deeds. 

“I didn’t know it would be impossible to follow your command, Master Attendant,” I mentioned gingerly to her.

“You disobeyed my order? Or you watched it become an irrelevant order?”

“I never broke your commandment,” I answered quietly, “There wasn’t an opportunity.”

With tender sympathy she took my hand in hers. “I can’t shelter you from mankind’s sins. And now you know my sins too. But know that everything you witnessed was not in vain. It was the enemy’s choice to hold that small town hostage. Had we let them breathe, like a growing fire, they would have lashed back and soon engulfed us. Sometimes you have to make difficult choices to protect those you love.”

“There was no other way?” I questioned, pained that the world could be so cruel. 

“Perhaps there was, and maybe someday we will find a better way.”

That answer did satisfy me. So long as there was hope that we might do better, I could let go of my shame and regret. We could grow and become better people who could make wiser decisions. It has been hundreds of years since she told me this, and already I have seen humans finding themselves better ways to resolve conflict. Not to say there isn’t still war or horrible atrocities, but they are fewer and further in between. This gives me hope in mankind.

“Master Attendant, during the battle I saw someone like myself. A food soul. And when I killed it, it didn’t die like a human. It disappeared,” I mentioned to her, very anxious about my own fate, “Will that happen to me, too?”

“If you keep your skills sharp, and if you take care to bind any wounds, it shouldn’t happen for a very very long time,” she told me gently, “Long after I am gone, with luck.”

My heart ached. I couldn’t imagine a world without my lady in it. If given the choice, I would have preferred to cease to exist alongside her, but that was not my lady’s way.


	4. Justice

My lady and I enjoyed five peaceful years together. She acquired a small ranch with a a dozen head of cattle. Since the enemy had been extinguished, our greatest problem was just keeping the coyotes away from the livestock. We would sit out on the porch with drinks and chat until the sun went down. 

Then one day a familiar looking young woman riding a skinny grey horse arrived at our property with an unfamiliar creature beside her. It was the first time I had ever seen a fallen angel. 

“Remember me?!” She shouted, so upset that her voice cracked as she spoke. 

Suddenly it came back to me. She was the girl from the town with the food soul I had killed. I stood up and drew my weapon, terrified for my lady. 

“Did my friend offend you, Miss?” my lady called out, her voice strong and protective. 

“He killed my food soul!!” She cried out, “I deserve justice!!”

“You were in the middle of a battlefield, Miss,” my lady replied coolly, “You’re lucky he spared your life.”

“Destroy them!” the girl shouted to the fallen angel beside her. 

I have never since seen a human truly order a fallen angel around, and even back then I thought it was very unlikely that such a frail looking girl could overpower the beast beside her. I figured it was more likely that the fallen angel had been manipulating this girl and her grief to seek out a food soul to fight. 

The fallen angel was so incredibly fast and strong that I could hardly keep up. My lady was absolutely no match for it, and my skilled partner now hindered me. Because I was inexperienced fighting fallen angels and split between attacking it and defending my lady, I made many mistakes. The monster took advantage of my inexperience, luring me just out of reach to double back and block a nasty blow against my lady. 

It was over before I could blink. As I stood in shock over my lady’s sudden death, I too was struck down. Lying face down in the dirt, I could make out my lady’s figure just a few feet away before a silver glowing substance puddled in front of me. The girl must have purposefully told the fallen angel to let my soul power slowly drain like I had done to her food soul. 

Without my lady’s guidance, I felt frozen in place, but deep within my chest, a fire was growing. Justice demanded that I destroy the creature that had killed my lady and manipulated a grieving girl to do evil. I was able to locate the wound and with what little energy I had left, I healed it. Though my soul power was significantly reduced to an SR, I wouldn’t let that stop me. I had a new enemy, and for the sake of mankind, I was going to eliminate them.


End file.
